Refreshed and Relived
by xcaver
Summary: My first attempt at a story, anyway, this is a self insert of me, so, stay in school! and read!
1. Chapter 1 : Welcome, Kid

**Hey guys, this is my first attempt at a story, i'd love feedback :)**

Chapter 1 : Refreshed

It was your average day in Georgia, Warm weather, some traffic, lots of pets. "Finally!" Exclaimed Ace as he walked out of school, tired from a hard days work, lets just say his math teacher isnt very fond of him. As he waited for his mother to pick him up from school, he noticed the old Supply Closet the school always had,  
>"Hm." Wondered Ace as he proceeded to the closet, Unaware of the Janitor behind him. He put his hand on the knob, starting to turn it when the Janitor yelled at him, "Get away from that closet, Kid!" That Pissed him off, he doesnt like being called when he was called a "Kid". " I aint no kid!" he yelled back at the Janitor, Somewhat angrey. "Dont use that tone with me kid!". That was it, he was pissed. he open the door, grabbed the mop, and ran out of the school, not knowing why he picked up the mop in the first place. "HEY! Stop right there Kid!" he just continued running, but then, he tripped, not on a rock, but some binders. "Oh shi-" was all he said before Face-Planting into the Concrete. It whent Black.<p>

Ace woke up, having a headache, as he looked around he noticed the lack of anything, he freaked. "Where am i?" he yelled into the never ending Blackness. "Calm down child." A voice Boom from the blackness "You are no longer upon the living." boomed the voice even louder. "W-what do you mean?" " You have Deceased from a head injury." Ace was %100 freaked out now.  
>"S-s-so im D-dead?" "Yes child, and even though you lived a rough and hateful life, I will give you the ability to pick your Afterlife location. Ace smiled, You see, Ace was a brony, he didnt like the idea, but then his friend encouraged him, so, with just a tiny bit of hesitation, he replied : "Can i go to Equestria?" "Hmm... Very well child, Just close your eyes, and count to Three." He closed his eyes, and slowly counted, "One...Two...Three"<p>

**So, How was it? if I get some feedback, i'll , im sorry its very short, but i need to know what you guys think. :) Remember to R & R.**


	2. Chapter 2 : a good world

Refreshed and relived Chapter 2 : Nice Hobbies.

"THREE!", Ace said, Super excited, shot his eyes open faster then lightning, he nearly exploded from joy when he say he was on a mountain,  
>and he looked down, and saw the humble village of Ponyville. Then, he looked at himself, he was a Grey Pegasus with a black and red mane and tail, his cutie mark being a Cog, he loved to work with Technology, he spread his wings and dove off the cliff, but when he flapped his wings, it didnt help at all, it wasnt as easy as it was in the show, good thing he landed in the lake at the base of the mountain, 'That was stupid...' Ace thought to himself. But then he swam to the surface and was greeted by green eyes, he almost screamed from being snuck up on, but he then realized who it was, the yellow pegasus herself, Fluttershy,"O-oh, Hello there" Said the shy mare, unaware of why the grey pegasus dove from a cliff without flying, "Hi!" he said almost yelling, which made fluttershy Eep, "Sorry about that." Fluttershy calmed down and replied with "I-its ok, you look new here" said the mare now curious, "well, i can say im not from around these parts." "So where are you from?" "Geo-, I mean uh, I cant remember" said the grey pegasus lying, how would his favorite mare react when he said he came from a diffrent planet? "Oh, you poor thing, come with me, i chould introduce you to my friends, there very kind." Ace blinked at the sudden offer, but then replied, "That would be nice, Thank you" "Oh its no problem at all." The walk to ponyville was exicting for Ace, he could finally meet the Mane 6, as they were walking, he sudden hit something, he fell back and saw that fluttershy had stopped because of a few squirrels passing through the road. "Are you ok mr..." Ace helped her and said, "Ace, Ace Cheare" Fluttershy blinked "My, thats a new name." "Like i said, im not from around here." they then walked through ponyville, ace looked around excited. 'This place is alot better than the show made it look like' Ace thought, They then stopped at a Huge tree, but, it was a house, No, a Treehouse, Fluttershy knocked on the door with her Hoove. "Just a minute!" replied a Female voice. "Oh hello there fluttershy, Whos this?" said a purple unicorn, her cutie mark being a sparkle. "Im ace!" He said excited, but calming down now. "Oh, hello ace, Im twilight sparkle, So, Fluttershy, what brings you here?" Fluttershy snapped back from a day dream looking at twilight. "I came to shwo you Ace, hes not from around here." "Oh, where are you from ace?" Ace just replied "I cant remember" twilight blinked "How did you get here then" " I cant remember." replied ace. 'Well, he's not telling me something...' Twilight thought to herself, then she noticed his cutie mark and said "Whats that cutie mark mean?" Ace looked at his flank and said, "Thats a cog, i love working with technology and things of that nature." "thats cool." said a voice from the stairs, they all looked and saw a purple dragon with some green scales. "oh ace, let me introduce you, this is spike, my #1 assitant." "nice to meet you spike!" Spike looked and ace with a smile and said "Nice to meet you to ace!" Fluttershy butted in and said "I want to introduce him to the others." "Well, i saw Rainbow dash flying outside just a moment ago" Said spike. Ace was excited, now he could meet Rainbow Dash. "Ok, lets go see if she's still there." Said twilight. As they opened the door, a rainbow flash flew through the door, Slamming into Fluttershy, Knocking her out. "FLUTTERSHY!" yelled Ace. the cyan mare got up and rubbed her head and said : "sorry about that fluttershy... Fluttershy? Aw man shes out cold." said the cyan pegasus said, looking sad. "Its ok" ace said.<p>

So, heres chapter two, I release chapters randomly, so yeah Also, next chapter we will be going First person with Ace POV!

Remember to R & R 


End file.
